The Sun-Kings
The Sun-Kings is a datapoint in Horizon Zero Dawn. It is the first item in Scanned Glyphs. Content The Chronicles of the Sun-Kings The founder ARAMAN, who guided our forefathers from the shadow of the Savage East, into the fastness of the mesa valley; and who, reading the signs of Sun and Shadow both, delivered them to the site of holy Meridian; The bounteous AMAVAD, who oversaw the clearing and sowing of the Royal Maizelands so that none who walked in the Sun's favor should go hungry again; who cut back the Jewel to claim the rich estatelands for the first Houses of the Sun-Court; The far-seeing SADAHIN, who expanded the Sun's dominion to the north, south and east, setting a gate at Brightmarket harbor; and who before the Sun at its highest proclaimed these lands would be known as the Carja Sundom, so by the light it was good; Generous JUWADAN, who stocked the metal markets with the spoils of his own Trampler hunts; and who allowed trade from north and south, even permitting outlanders the gift of the counting glyphs so they might understand more than simple barter; ZAVARAD, the pilgrim Sun-King, whose tower was raised to the top of the Ridge of Veils and who crossed the great waters of the Daybreak, so the Sundom might extend ever further; and to honor this passage had the great Blazon Arch raised on the far shores; Bold IRIV, who saw the Sun's passing into the West as a challenge, and forged after it with a great army, to be pushed back three times at the great canyons that would be known as the Daunt; until on the fourth time his cohort broke through, and were vanished in the lands beyond; Prudent BASADID, who had the mantle of his fallen brother thrust upon him suddenly; who ordered the construction of the fortress of Sunfall and the garrison at Blazon Arch, declaring the land beyond it the Forbidden West where only the Sun may go; KHUVADIN the returner, who strove to bring civilization to the Savage East, but returned after many strenuous endeavors, saying it was no longer fit for the people of the Sun; and called for the building of great towers and walls so this wild land might be observed safely; RANAN, the Firebird, who saw the Sundom suffer unprovoked attack by the Tenakth horde, and who against the protests of his advisors accompanied his army to confront them; under the Sun he claimed victory, though he was so greatly scarred he wore his blazon helmet from that day; NAHASIS, who was a hunter as much as a Sun-King, and called for the proudest men of the noble Houses to prove themselves in competition beneath the Sun, and that those who felled the greatest machines would be situated as the first Sunhawk and Hawks of the Hunters Lodge; The illuminated MARZID, who the Sun visited with visions so vivid and grand, he commissioned many statues and frescoes of his visage in Meridian; and for his summer palace in Sunfall had the great Citadel raised, where he remained painting until he took deathly ill from his own pigments; HIVAS, elder brother of Marzid, who decreed each family with a suitable male child should submit that child in service of the Sundom's then-depleted ranks; and had the artisans turn their attention from works of art to outfitting each soldier of the Sun with the very finest armor, halberd and bow; JIRAN, who in his early years was a strong Sun-King, defending the Sundom from the encroachment of other tribes and the Derangement of the machines; but who became greatly addled, and ordered the spilling of blood in the Sun's name, threatening to bring a twilight time upon us; AVAD, the Liberator -- Location This datapoint can be found on a crate next to the sofas in the seating area of the Solarium, in the Palace of the Sun. de:Die Sonnenkönige pt-br:Os Reis Sóis Category:Scanned Glyphs